


Caught in the act

by ctaylor542



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Masturbation, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 20:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctaylor542/pseuds/ctaylor542
Summary: Henry walks in on Roni in a compromising position





	Caught in the act

The warm water from the shower hit her finally it had been a long day for Roni. She needed a good hot bath from the busy day. Slowly she started to remember that Henry would be over later tonight to help her pack for there trip the next day to see her sister Kelly. The thought of being alone with him away from everyone sent a warm tingle down to her core. Gasping Roni tried to make The thought go away this only made her think about it more. Slowly Roni one hand began to slide over her breast the over down her stomach towards her clit. Closing her eyes all she could think about was Henry slowly licking her clit in there hotel bed. Small moans began to leave her mouth as she began rubbing her clit faster sliding a finger in while pinching her nipple with the other hand she began to moan loader adding a second finger at the thought of Henry fucking her in the ass.

Henry stood at the door knocking for a third time running out of patience he reached for the spare key Roni had hidden. As he enter her apartment he could hear moaning coming from her room slowly he walked down the hallway. w Entering her room he slowly walked towards the bathroom peaking in the sight made his jaw drop and his cock hardened at the sight of Roni wet naked body and her masturbating moaning his name louder and louder. Without hesitation Henry slowly began to rub his cock straining and hardening against his pants finally he unzipped his pants pulling them down. Pulling his cock out he began stroking himself at the sight of Roni masturbating. Fingers sliding in and out as she moaned his name he watched as she leaned against the shower and as she turned her back to him bracing herself with one hand against the wall leaning slightly forward fingers working against her pussy and clit faster he could tell she was getting closer to her edge. Precum began leaking from his cock as he stroked faster and faster he could feel himself getting close to the edge. He should say something he thought to himself but something compelled him to take the rest of his clothes off which he did now completely naked and hard. Henry slowly and quietly stepped into the bathroom slowly entering the shower behind her. Roni let’s out one last moan and cums her wetness squirting out against her thighs the warm water still hitting her body. Roni eyes open and she gasps when she feels his hardness against her ass the words “do you need a hand Roni” coming from Henry mouth the words send shivers down her spine.


End file.
